1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to filter cleaners and, more particularly, to a filter cleaner for wet/dry vacuums.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous vacuum devices which effectively suction both wet and dry materials have gained wide popularity. These devices generally have a sizeable holding tank and a suction mechanism mounted along its top. A hose serves to draw materials into the tank. These vacuum devices are a member of a class of vacuum cleaners commonly referred to as “wet/dry vacs.” These wet/dry vacs are sold by a number of companies under trademarks including SHOP VAC®, GENIE®, SEARS CRAFTSMAN®, HOOVER®, BLACK & DECKER®, and RIGID®. These devices include a filter element for containing debris within the tank.
However, after vacuuming under harsh conditions, specifically suctioning fine, dry particles and other debris, the filter becomes quickly obstructed necessitating replacement thereof.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for a means by which filter cartridges employed for use in wet/dry vacuum systems can be effectively cleaned and thus recycled for use in a manner which is quick, easy, and efficient. The development of the filter cleaner for wet/dry vacuums fulfills this need and facilitates extension of filter element life.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
The following patents disclose a filter apparatus for use in combination with a canister for removing toxic substances from a vaporous fuel generated in a fuel tank for an internal combustion engine:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,346,130 B2, issued in the name of Suzuki; and                U.S. Pat. No. 6,183,526 B1, issued in the name of Suzuki.        
U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,697, issued in the name of Syson et al. discloses a dual cyclonic vacuum cleaner having a first cyclone designed to remove relatively large particles from the airflow, a second cyclone designed to remove fine dust particles from the airflow, and a plurality of bleed valves arranged therebetween.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2002/0108204 A1, filed in the name of Buss et al. discloses a vacuum cleaner having an electric motor for driving an impeller which creates suction and for driving a pump impeller which draws liquid material from the bottom of the tank and expels it therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,883, issued in the name of Philp discloses a vacuum bag cleaning system that eliminates cleaning vacuum cleaner bags by hand and instead provides a vacuum exhausted compartment into which a cloth vacuum cleaner bag is placed and dirt encrusted thereon is blown from the pores of the bag by a concentrated current of air.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2001/0047721 A1, filed in the name of Scanlon discloses an improved vacuum cleaner bag and method of operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,057,129, issued in the name of Kierzkowski et al. discloses a moisture separator for filtering air being provided to a marine power plant.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,961,677, issued in the name of Scott discloses an improved filter for a vacuum cleaner exhaust to remove particles exhausted by vacuum cleaner.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,783,086, issued in the name of Scanlon et al. discloses a hydrophobic and air permeable filter for a wet/dry vacuum cleaner for wet material collection.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,562,093 B2, issued in the name of Oh discloses a cyclone dust collecting device which is mounted on a telescopic extension pipe of a vacuum cleaner to filter out and collect contaminants of relatively large particles drawn into vacuum cleaner.
Consequently, a need has been felt for a means by which filter cartridges employed for use in wet/dry vacs can be cleaned in a manner which is quick, easy, and efficient.